


9. Snowed in/winter storm

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis post“Not that I’m complaining, but I can’t feel my feet,” Jaskier said, his voice pretending to be cheerful.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	9. Snowed in/winter storm

**Author's Note:**

> I fell behind spectacularly and then Voiceteam happened and anything that wasn't podfic related ceased to exist in my life :'D So I guess I'll be posting these through January, because I still have them written almost all the way to the end, just... not posted XDU

“Not that I’m complaining, but I can’t feel my feet,” Jaskier said, his voice pretending to be cheerful.

Geralt groaned, and Roach huffed, starting to be annoyed at the both of them. This was the fifth time Jaskier had said something similar this night, and to be perfectly honest, she didn’t see what the point of it was — Geralt was clearly not inclined to help. Why were humans so poorly built anyway? If they were going to walk around nature, they should have sturdier feet!

“I don’t know what makes you think I’ll be able to help,” Geralt says after a while, nearly a whisper. It startles Jaskier, who had been making a valiant attempt at sleeping. “It’s not my fault that it’s been snowing the entire day.”

“I already know it’s not your fault,” Jaskier says gently. “It’s also not your fault my feet are nearly frozen. But you _could_ help.”

“I fail to see how,” Geralt grumbles.

Roach feels a little bad for him. Her Witcher is not the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes, but even she has figured out what Jaskier wanted a few hours ago…

They’d gotten trapped in a stable, of all places, too. She wasn’t sure why they weren’t at the inn in the first place, usually they would sleep there? But she had heard shouting, and Jaskier cursing at someone, and the next thing she’d known they were there with her. They’d been given the largest stall, but even then, space was scarce. She’d been careful all evening not to crush them.

It didn’t help that they had each taken one of the front corners, instead of just laying down to one of the sides and leaving the rest for her, either.

Geralt gets up a few minutes later, perhaps intending to search their packs for a third blanket to give to Jaskier, and she seizes her chance. She steps to the side before he can get to their packs and pushes him, surprising him enough that, with another push, he stumbles and nearly falls on Jaskier’s corner. They both yelp, looking at Roach with wide eyes, and she stares them down. She whinnies.

“I. Think, um… I think she’s probably feeling cramped, what with both of us taking up so much space, and all…”

“Fine,” Geralt sighs. “If you put your freezing feet on me, I’ll kick you dead, you hear me, bard?”

“Loud and clear!”

That’s not exactly the enthusiasm she would have hoped for, but at long last her Witcher lays down with the bard, and Roach can almost see the way the poor kid is shivering. She knows Geralt is warmer than most humans, they've shared body heat enough times when they're camping in the forests. Why not help the human, too?

Truly, her Witcher is a fantastic hunter, but he has a lot to learn from her about keeping things alive… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
